Canned Heat
by AbsintheFairy
Summary: I've written fanfics before, but this is my first Center Stage one... please tell me what you think about it! It's a first person point of view talking about her hopes and dreams of becoming a dancer and she talks about the people she meets and her triump


Canned Heat
    
    
    _Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie, Eric, Eva or Jonathan Peters. They belong to the movie Center
    Stage! =)
    Author's note: This story is assuming that Jody had left and joined Cooper's company and her and Charlie
    were not going out at this point._
    **Canned Heat**
    I grew up in a small town in Massachusetts. My lifelong dream was to become a dancer. I never had the
    opportunity to take lessons because our family was tight on money and couldn't afford spending what
    little cashflow we had on a "time wasting dream" as my father had so eloquently put it. And so I lived
    out my childhood dancing in my room with the door closed so no one could see me "wasting my time". I'd
    wear my bathing suit and put on a little skirt that would fan out when I twirled. I had those slippers
    that looked like ballet shoes too. I longed to dance so desperately and I eventually became resentful
    that I didn't get to pursue my dream.
    When I got to high school, I was fortunate enough to have a dance course that I could take. I immediately
    signed up for it and waited excitedly for that class to begin. My instructor, Ms. Anderson, had noticed
    my enthusiasm and apparent skill and she recommended that I join the school's drama program which needed
    dancers for their productions. I was ecstatic! I couldn't believe that I was deemed worthy of performing
    on stage!
    My four years of high school was the most fun I had ever had up until that point in my life. I got
    educated and trained in dance through my class and got experience with performing on stage by getting
    prominent roles in our school's various musical productions.
    It soon came time for me to decide where to go and what to major in. My dance instructor, the one who
    encouraged me to go for the drama program, said to me the most supportive and inspiring thing I had
    ever heard, which I still remember to this day.
    "Michele, you have amazing talent and a great deal of potential. I will support you in whatever you
    decide to go into, and if it were dance that you wish to pursue, then I would be honoured to recommend
    you to the ABA."
    I stared at her in disbelief. "The ABA? You mean... the American Ballet Academy?" I exclaimed.
    She nodded with a smile. "I believe in you and your skill. You have so much potential to pursue this
    as a career."
    I told her I would definitely think about it and headed home with an extra bounce in my step. I thought
    about it day and night. The ABA was in New York. That meant I would have to move there on my own.
    Eventually, after a lot of discussing and arguing with my family, I had decided to apply to be in the
    ABA. I told my instructor the good news and I felt an overwhelming wave of sadness as I saw how she
    was happier for me than my parents were. She wrote me a very long letter of recommendation and in a
    few weeks I was off to New York for my audition.
    I took the train in and when I arrived at the front door of the prestigious school, I was overcome
    with a feeling of both excitement and nervousness. I must have stood out from the crowd because a
    voice came up beside me and asked "Are you here for the auditions?"
    I turned towards the kind voice and came face to face with the most gorgeous guy. "Umm... yeah," I
    managed to stammer out. "How could you tell?" I added smiling.
    The stranger shrugged and smiled back. He extended his hand. "I'm Charlie, by the way."
    I shook his hand. "Michele," I told him. Our hands lingered a little longer before I pulled away shyly.
    "Are you here to audition too?" I asked.
    "No," he smiled again. "I'm one of the company dancers actually."
    "Ohmygod! I'm so sorry," I apologized, embarrassed at my ignorance.
    "Nah, don't worry about it," Charlie said with a wave. "C'mon, I'll show you where you're supposed to
    be." He held out his hand and I took it as he pulled me along the corridors, bend after bend, until we
    came to a third floor dance studio.
    "Well, thank you Charlie. I really appreciate it," I told him.
    "Don't mention it. And Michele? Good luck... and maybe I'll see you later," replied Charlie as he
    winked and turned the corner.
    I could not believe that had just happened. A hot company dance was hitting on me! Me with my average
    looks. I never was satisfied with the way I looked. The only thing I had going for me was that I was
    semi-tall at 5'5" and naturally thin. My friends were jealous that I could eat whatever I wanted and
    not gain a pound. I tried to put Charlie out of my mind for now because I had to warm up and focus on
    my routine.
    I informed the woman sitting at the desk in front of the studio that I had arrived and she showed me
    a change room that I could use. I changed and warmed up as I went through my piece in my head. Then,
    it was my turn. They called me in and I looked at the panel that was to decide my future. I gave one
    of them my CD and they put it in. I had chosen "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies" for my piece and I
    auditioned with all my heart and soul. I so desperately wanted to attend the ABA.
    I finished my piece and the panel applauded politely. They smiled and thanked me for coming. It was hard
    to tell if they had liked it or not. I retrieved my music and headed out the door when I saw Charlie and
    his two friends standing on the other side. He had gone to get his friends to come with him to see me dance.
    I was introduced to Eric and Eva. They congratulated me on an awesome audition and assured me I did fine.
    I thanked them and told them I had to get going to catch my train. Charlie offered to walk with me to get
    a cab. He waited for me to get changed and then helped me carry my bag. As we walked to the front doors,
    I snuck a peek at Charlie and couldn't help but smile. He was so cute and sweet. I really didn't want to
    leave because I didn't know if I would ever see him again. We got to the side of the road and Charlie
    hailed a cab for me. I thanked him and decided to take the initiative and gave him a hug. His strong arms
    wrapped around me and for those few seconds, I was in heaven, lost in his scent and warmth.
    We separated and he smiled at me while he reached for the cab door. He told the driver where to take me
    and stood there waving as the cab drove off. I got to the train station in record time and got onto the
    train. It would be another 20 minutes before it would leave so I reached for my bag to get my cd player
    when I suddenly saw something sticking out of the side pocket. I curiously pulled out the small piece of
    folded up note paper and opened it. I smiled when I saw that it was from Charlie.
    _Hi Michele,
    I know this may be forward but I would love to see you again.
    Please give me a call if you feel the same.
    
    Love Charlie_
    And he had provided his phone number at the bottom. I was so excited that he was interested in me that
    the train ride home didn't seem very long at all. At times it did because I was so anxious to get home
    and call him.
    When I finally got home, I told my family that it went well and I'd probably know if I got in really soon.
    Then I went up to my room and called Charlie. He picked up on the second ring and we talked for an hour.
    We decided to give "us" a shot and the next time I would be in New York, we would do something.
    "The next time?" I asked.
    "Yeah, I was talking to Jonathan Reeves and you have a good chance of getting," Charlie told me excitedly.
    "You're kidding!" I squealed.
    "Nope, you're really good Michele. I'm not surprised that they want you. Have you been dancing all your
    life?" I explained to him everything and he was even more amazed that I had made it that far.
    For the next two weeks, Charlie and I talked on the phone every night for long periods of time. Our phone
    bill was enormous but neither of us cared. One afternoon about two and a half weeks after my audition,
    I came home to find a letter from the ABA in the mailbox. I held it I my hands, preparing myself for whatever
    it would tell me. I took a deep breath and opened the envelope, unfolding the formal stationary. My heart
    was beating quickly as I read the words that would change my life:
    _We would be honoured to offer you an acceptance into the American Ballet Academy._
    I didn't realize it but my hands were shaking as I dialled Charlie's number to tell him the great news. I
    wasn't sure if he would be there or in class but on the third ring he picked up. I told him excitedly and
    he was so happy for me. I was to make my way to New York within a month and I couldn't wait.
    That had been four months ago. I was now settled in at the ABA and enjoying my dance classes. Charlie and
    I were an inseparable couple and even have a small workshop performance together coming up. He had taught
    me how to salsa and I brought him to a swing dancing club. New York was such a fast-paced city and I was
    still adjusting to the environment.
    Looking back, I am glad that I was given the opportunity to pursue my life-long dream. Not by my family,
    but my Ms. Anderson, my dance instructor. The roles for the final performances at the end of the year had
    been cast and I had earned the lead role in Jonathan's ballet. I immediately called Ms. Anderson to tell
    her the great news and she promised to be there to see it. I decided to also invite my family and they
    agreed to be there as well. Charlie took me out for a romantic dinner to celebrate and afterwards we met
    up with Eva and Eric to go dancing at a club.
    After weeks of extensive rehearsal, the night had come for my debut performance. I was so incredibly
    nervous. Not only because this was what decided if I made it into the company, but this was the chance
    to show my parents that this was the dream that I have had since I was a little girl.
    The curtain rose and the performance began. Everyone danced their heart out and received a standing ovation.
    I could not stop grinning. I had done it. I had lived my dream. I glanced over at the wings and saw Charlie
    grinning from ear to ear. He was so proud of me. Just seeing his breath taking smile made my heart skip a
    beat.
    After the showcase, all the dancers were in the dressing rooms, awaiting anxiously the results and decisions.
    They soon called me in and Jonathan began, "Unlike the other dancers, I know you have not had a lot of
    training before coming to the ABA." At that point, I was really worried. Was he politely rejecting me from
    the company? Jonathan continued, "However, you have shown a lot of potential during your time here and..."
    he paused, smiling at me. "We would love to offer you a position in the company."
    I leapt up from my chair and hugged him. "Thank you so much!" I said goodbye and ran outside to tell Charlie.
    "I knew you would make it in," he said, giving me a kiss as he held his hands on my waist.
    I spotted Ms. Anderson talking with my parents as Charlie and I headed out to the front reception area. I
    introduced them to Charlie and told them the good news. Ms. Anderson smiled proudly and gave me a hug. My
    parents had tears in their eyes and they hugged me. They didn't have to say anything because I knew that
    they were proud of me, that I had achieved my dream.
    


End file.
